Cherry blossom love
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: 2 girls become pin pals, but they must keep there secret, soon enough the male of 1 band becomes interest in a girl to learn not only a pin pal to his female singer, but he also staying with his brother who he has to see about something important, what go
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Blossom Love

Summary:

2 girls become pin pals, but they must keep there secret, soon enough the male of 1 band becomes interest in a girl to learn not only a pin pal to his female singer, but he also staying with his brother who he has to see about something important, what going to happen?

Chapter 1 Enter "Rabid Dog off Leash" R.D.O.L

**Male voice:**

_Let death come to you_

_Let the death of a kiss come_

_Let the death of your touch_

**Female Voice:**

_Do you think I care about you? (About you)_

_Do you think I like your heart? (Your heart)_

_Do you think I love the way you scream, scream out in pain_

_Scream (Scream) Death (Death) HATE!_

**Male and Female:**

_No, I do not care about you_

_No, I do not like your heart_

_Yea, I love the way you scream in pain_

_Scream (Scream) Death (Death) HATE!_

As the band keeps playing signs from girls read, "I dread you my Poison Life," one of the girls sign read, or "I love Rabid Dog off Leash, you're the best band". The crowd goes wild, as one boy jump up and down with a shirt saying "Mystic sing your magic" Some have calendars of Death or everyone favorite female Kitana.

**Mystic:**

_Follow my voice_

_Follow me down below_

_You will never be alone_

_For death will come_

_Come, Come to your aid_

As the girl name Mystic sings her part, it was low and willing in everyone ears. It was rare for the back up singers to sing there own part, but Mystic had the voice, like Kitana. As Mystic plays, her Bass Guitar the crowd goes wild.

After the show, the band known as "Rabid Dog Off Leash" went back into a room and sat down. The dressing room made big for them, they had a male and female room, but they hardly use them unless they were changing. They had been big for two years, and they enjoy it every bit of it, except they had computation with a band known as P.B but they shook them off for the reason they lived in Tokyo and was a brand knew band this year.

Okinawa loved them on end, they change there styles when they were off stage, only one though kept the style so they could get the attention she thought she deserves, which she didn't and that was the member known as Death. As the one known as Poison Life sat near a desk was, he drank down a lot of water, and then took alcohol pads and wipe off the light make up he had to wear.

"You know cuz, you shouldn't wear it anymore, and it makes you look like a female." His female singer said with a slight giggle. She sat across from his and looks at him, while she brushes her hair.

"Well then don't put some much hair spray, you know I love you cuz, but you would look better with out it." He reply back, he look at a girl who was playing with a mirror and lightly smile, "I saw a few signs out there for you Kanna, 'We love Mystic' you really got them with your light yet mysteries voice."

"Thank you Inuyasha," She said in her light childish voice, she looks over at the two top singers, "but you and Sango are the top, I am just a back up singer for you and her."

"Blah, blah, blah, she got a part, why can't I Inuyasha?" Exclaim the one known as Death.

"Because if you sang like the first few times at the beginning we wouldn't have any fans Kikyou that is why we gave you Death," Sango said, "but your good with the drums not many females these days in Okinawa could play drums." Kikyou found this as an insult, and turn around open the door and slam it , leaving the three bands members alone, which made them little happier. Sango open her bag and was rumbling through it try to find something, she look deeper and deeper into the bag, Inuyasha let out a light laughter at his cousin.

"What you looking for Sango?"

"The letter from a female, she like my pin pal now, she seems awesome and is really into our band."

"Has she ever sent a picture?" ask Inuyasha with a mischievous grin.

"Inuyasha what makes you think she would send a picture to us, she maybe frighten that we would judge her like parents judge us." Kanna said, she look at Inuyasha who lost his grin, and sat back look at his family member.

"Found it," She look down, started reading, and gave a slight giggle, making Inuyasha take off his bandana, his ears twitch in the hair, that was the best part of his look no one knew outside of the band and the family that he had ears on top of his head. He looks at her in hope she would read it.

"I am off to the riding home, and into bed, see you in the morning." Kanna said and they said there goodnights.

"I guess you want me to read it to you huh?" Sango spoke to Inuyasha who gave a little knob.

**Dear Kitana, **

**I love listing to your band music and love your style. You must be tired of me saying such things to you, but that is not why I write, my father is in the hospital and I had wish you could decade a small song to him, he enjoy the song 'Death is not me', it is hard to believe that Poison Life is family to you. Between you and me he kinda cute. I had wished to come to Okinawa to meet you in person, but because of my father illness I cannot leave Tokyo, I am very sorry for this. I am living with a dear friend of mine name Sesshomaru. We have been friends since his move next door, he nice, and a little cuter then Poison Life, but not coming out of my mouth. **

**Well write back and let me know what is new.**

**Kagome**

"She thinks my brother cuter then me?" His jaw drop at the thought of this one girl name Kagome who knew his brother to only think that his older brother is much more cuter then he, but then again she never seen him in person.

"Oh Inuyasha she only seen you on pictures, posters, and calendars so she may not know how cute you are. Don't forget you live almost two lives, as much as me and Kanna." Sango said putting the letter in her bag.

"I guess your right Sango, that's why you're my lead female singer instead of Kanna." He gave a chuckle while Sango stick her tongue out at him.

They reach the van that they call home and got in; they sat in the kitchen as Sango grab two pieces of paper, and pen. She looks up while Inuyasha went to the refrigerator grab a soda and sat down he open it and started gulping it down.

"Inuyasha you keep drinking soda like that you going to get sick." She said writing on the first piece of paper.

"Sango you worry too much about me." He replies, he looks down at the piece of paper and notice it was to the girl who wrote earlier. "So you know anything about this girl name Kagome? Or is she mystery to us."

"Kagome is a 19 year old girl who lives with her dad, when her mom and dad divorced; she has a little brother, her father been ill the five years." She said kept writing on the paper.

"Grand, is she single?"

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you. Why you want to know?" She lifted her head to look at him, don't tell me your wanting to date someone who not a star." She looks at him more surprise then ever.

"Sango all these girls are not for me, they are so spoiled and I can't stand them." He said looking down at the soda.

"What makes you think Kagome would go with you anyways?"

"I don't know I want someone who can actually like me for me and not for some money I have in my bank."

"She lives in Tokyo, what makes you think she wants a long distance relationship?"

"I don't know, I go visit her, I have to see my brother anyways."

"When were you going to tell me we have to visit your brother?"

"I . . . um . . . I . . . well . . . We been busy so I kinda forgot, he sent me a letter letting me know we should come for a visit since we been busy." Inuyasha said, he look up to see flames dancing in her eyes. He was thinking of a way not to make her any angrier then she was. "So, you wanna meet Kagome?"

"Yea, we should do a concert there anyways, Kaugra said that we are wanted there badly now."

"Yea, aren't you glad we went with 'Rabid Dogs Off Leash'?"

"Yea, its fits well, now we are being called R.D.O.L"

That's when the door open and closed and there stood Kikyou with a man in her arm, she had been drunk, under age drinking once more will get her time in jail and they would have to find a new drummer, so Inuyasha was not going to put up with the 10th jail this time around. He stood up, grabbed the man, and threw him out the door and look at Kikyou.

"Are you trying to get us into trouble 'Death'?"

"Wat youd cared if I got us troudle?"

Sango eyes rolled and she try not to laugh, in fact it was no laughing matter that Kikyou was drunk and that she brought a man in there mobile home. It was to be private that no one other then Kaugra and Sesshomaru should be in there. Inuyasha took her the other room and lays her down, the soft sound of sleep reach his ears was Kanna who seem to be hugging her favorite mirror. She was 15 years old and the best Bass Guitar there ever was. He would not allow no smoking, drugs, or sake in or around there home cause of her. He had promise Kaugra that nothing would happen to her and had made it clear it was ok for her to be the manager since she was family related to Kanna.

He turns around softly after putting Kikyou in her bed, went back into the kitchen, and sat down. He notices that the second letter did not start with Kagome, but with another name, he looks at it funny, but did not speak. He was to tired cause of the day was harsh on him and the band and turn away. He lie on his bed and look at the ceiling, he would have to meet this Kagome that is staying with his older brother, and Sango pin pal.

Inuyasha woke that morning stretch out and got change into his JINCOs and a tank top, he brush his hair and brush his teeth. He wash his face and look in the mirror, he felt drain, and yet excited to go back to Tokyo to see his brother who he had not seen for four years.

Inuyasha had finally accepted thing as did his brother Sesshomaru on there differences. They still were not close like regular brothers, but they were close enough to known as brothers. They argue over who could be a better fighter, and who was making more money. Inuyasha knew better on the money, he was making a lot, but no a lot like his older brother who own six different companies. He was ready to go outside, when he saw the mail carrier come by his place, and started looking through the mail. Inuyasha step outside in front of him and smile.

"Hey Jack." Inuyasha replies giving a yawn.

"Hey Inuyasha, the concert was a killer last night, my daughter enjoy it more then ever." He brought out three pieces of mail and handed it him.

"Thanks man."

"So where you guys headed too?"

Inuyasha was going through the mail he was give, notice it was fan mail for Sango, and Kanna, and his brother had wrote him. Inuyasha looked up and smiled only say, "My brother wrote me and wanted me to visit his home in Tokyo, and I thought we play a few concerts also."

"Sesshomaru, your older brother? Wow, that's kinda far, you never left Okinawa to play a concert have you?"

"No, but I want to meet this Kagome that's staying with him."

That's interesting, so why did your brother move to Tokyo?"

"He mention business, and a new band he heard, and that's about it."

"Well good luck Inuyasha, hope things go good in Tokyo."

"Sure, you be careful." He said and turns to go inside, he closed the door behind him and sat down across Sango who had opened a can of soda, "Don't you think it's a early for a soda?"

"Yea heck who's cares, as long as I brush my teeth and call it a day then it's all good." She look at Inuyasha put down a letter from a fan and open his letter from his brother. "I guess your brother wrote?"

"Yea, he did." He opens it up and read it, and then he read aloud to Sango.

**Dear Inuyasha and my dear cousin Sango**

**I write to know that to confirm you must come to Tokyo in a week time. I have a surprise ready and waiting upon request by Kaugra. Inuyasha we have some business to discuss over father business "Mics to Sing". You are of age now to help with it so does not think you can get out of it because you are a rock star. Sango your mother had told me to tell you that she too like to talk of the family business on "Sheets to record" It be best to come down in a week time and stay down here for a month or two, Inuyasha and Sango no arguments, you got out of it once don't think you can do it again.**

**Family and Business**

**Sesshomaru Ginsenshi**

"You think he write to hey how be you? Instead you get a business letter like always." Sango said looking at Inuyasha surprise.

"Oh you know how Sesshomaru is, business, business he needs to get laid is what he needs." Inuyasha gave a chuckle until Kanna walked in.

"So what is going on now?" She ask Rubbing her eyes and sitting next to Sango.

"We have to go to Tokyo for a bit cause of my brother and Kaugra wants us to go, I guess." Inuyasha replies.

"Yea, Kaugra mention a band that just been rocking over there."

"Really? That sounds interesting I guess."

"Oh well, lets pack up and get going, where Kikyou?" Sango burst in to the conversation.

"Where Kikyou?" Kanna ask looking at the two.

"She came in drunk and now she sleeping it off." Sango said.

"When can we get rid of her?"

"When we can get a better player."

Read and review

Nikki


	2. Ch2 Enter Purple Butterflies Bleed

Ok we get who are Rabid Dogs Off Leash right? "Poison Life" is Inuyasha; Death is Kikyou, Kitana is Sango, and Mystic is Kanna, now the ages you must know is;

Inuyasha 23, Kikyou 21, Sango 22, Kanna 15, Kaugra is 25 years of age.

Thanks for the review, but the ending going to be a surprise, but if u want a Kag and sess pairing i will do as a request for a different story!

Chapter 2 Enter Purple Butterflies Bleed

_**Female speaking softly:**_

_You want to make me bleed my own blood._

_You want to make me scream your name for mercy. _

_Well guess what, its not going to happen like that._

The guitars and the drums take off to a beat and the crowed started to scream aloud. Men were jumping up and down their hair colored like 'Purple Blood', who turn out to be the lead female singer of the band, while everyone screamed "Purple Butterflies Bleed"

_**Purple Blood sings:**_

_You said get down on the floor_

_You said I was nothing in this world_

_Well you got that straight "Straight"_

_I live in the dark, darkness of the hole_

_I wish you knew me like everyone else did_

_I wish you would die into the ground_

'_SIX FEET UNDER' No makes it 24 feet._

A male was trying to get close to the one known as 'Purple Blood' but she moved away, and was playing a small guitar solo and went back to the microphone.

_If I were you, I stay back_

_You will find out I will not beg for that mercy_

_I will make you beg it, make you cry it_

_I will make you bleed all that made to bleed_

_I cannot believe I stay with you for so long_

_Now I lost many tears shed to you_

_Blood spilt, and now I may lay dead_

Soon flash of light flickers and then she starts changing a long tail, claws and large bat wings, she fell to the ground.

**_Lover of death_** starts banging on the drums

_Is she that dead, is she that cold?_

**_Doom of life _**plays the guitar in a dark tone

_She no longer breaths the air_

_She has change into the demon that was inside her_

_She not here with us _

**_Wolf Shredder _**Plays low keys on the keyboard

_She moves, she looking hungry!_

Purple Blood soon stood up, the music stops playing and the lights stop flickering, everyone was cheering. She looks at her claws and she looks behind to see a tail and bat wings, she looks at the crowed and grins to show fangs. She steps up to the microphone, and then opens her mouth,

**_Purple Blood_** in a loud scream

_I WILL NOT SCREAM FOR MERCY!_

Then the music went on, as she scream into the microphone.

_I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO WALK AWAY FREE_

_I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED, _

_I WILL MAKE YOU SAY MY NAME!_

Then a puff of smoke came and when it cleared, no one was there. The crowed cheered louder then ever. Everyone was screaming "PURPLE BUTTERFLIES BLEED" And all the names followed, Lover death, Wolf Shredder, Doom of Life, and everyone favorite female Purple Blood.

Everyone enter their own dressing room and came out with a smile on their faces, they enter the bus they called home for awhile now. They sat down, but Lover Death had lay down on a bed quicker then anyone could just get on the bus.

"Feel nice to get the make up off huh Kagome?" The one known as Doom of Death asked.

Kagome drank a class of water quickly, feeling the cool liquid going down her throat felt so good. "Yea, my throat hurts after all that screaming into the microphone Shippo."

"Well you shouldn't scream so much then." Wolf Shredder said.

"Oh Kouga they love her when she screams into it, it gives off a death wish for hell." Lover Death laughs.

"Why thank you Miroku, it's kinda harsh though, maybe I should have my throat check." Kagome said with a light smile.

Shippou stifle a little yawn and look, at everyone, "I am going to go to bed mom," He walks over to give Kagome a little hug and walk off. After he was out of sight Miroku and Kouga, looks at Kagome with concern.

"When are you going to tell him?" Miroku stood up and sat down next to Kouga

"When I am ready Miroku," She stood up and started to walk into the next room to see the very young teen in bed, she cover him up as he curl up with a small stuff animal. She let a small smile to him and turns to leave. She sat down across from Miroku and Kouga, who stare at her as if she was some other creature then herself. "Why you two keep looking at me like that?"

"Come on Kagome, you know we love you, its just Shippo needs to know what the doctor said about his illness." Kouga spoke up.

"I know, its just he means so much to me." She looks down and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Maybe in a week time, we know you are just getting use to the idea yourself." Miroku spoke softly, "Heck I am just trying to get use to it myself."

"Well tomorrow I will be able to lay in a real bed tomorrow." Kagome said stretching.

"Your still living with Sesshomaru isn't you?" Kouga ask lifting his eyebrow, and started writing down something.

"Yea, his brother coming home also, so what he said is true, I am going to hear a lot of complaining from a male." Kagome wipe her face and lean back, crossing her arms, "Like I am need that, just hearing Naraku and you Kouga bad enough."

"Hey he wanted to replace me ok!"

"Just shut up, I am going to go to bed, I am so tired and I need to get some rest, I have business to attend to tomorrow." Kagome stood up and started walking.

"You are going to write more music and lyrics tomorrow then?" Miroku asked, it made Kagome pause for a short second and she turn around.

"Yep, Sesshomaru says it be best to have a short time job with him so no one knows I am some kind of band member or something like that."

"Goodnight Kagome," Miroku said as she disappeared into the other room leaving the two males alone. Miroku turn to Kouga and with brows drawn together, "you shouldn't of gotten close to Kagome like that on stage Kouga, you maybe my cousin, but I don't like you enough to allow you get that close to Kagome, who been like my sister for a long time."

"Heck, it's not my fault she a babe Cousin, your just angry cause she thinks I am very much cuter then you, or better yet hot." Kouga said closing his eyes, and turning his face from Miroku, sticking his nose in the air. "I know she likes me Miroku, why don't you admit it?"

"She doesn't like you Kouga; get it through your thick head! She more in love with Sesshomaru then she ever will be in love with you ever." He turn around, "I am going to go to bed, see you in the morning." He walks behind a curtain to find Kagome sitting up and scribbling on a piece of paper. Miroku smile and walk over to sit on his bed across from her. "You are going to be sick if you keep this up Kagome." He whisper softly so not to wake Shippo up.

"I know Miroku, but I want our next concert to be big, it to be good, not good great!" She said with a little excitement in her voice as her whisper back.

"I know, but you should see a doctor about your throat, you scream like that more then five times a week, its going to tear your vocal cords out."

"I know, this next song I won't scream so loud this time, I promise it going to be a hit." She continues to write and then put the pencil behind her ear as she sat up.

"So you have a name for this new song?"

"In fact I do, it's been in my head since my parents divorce, after mom cheated on my dad, and few of my other boyfriends my emotions came together in this one little song." She patted the paper gently, "This one going to be so big it will blow 'Rabid Dogs Off Leash' mind, they will be begging for us to sing by their sides." She laughs a bit, as did Miroku.

"Yea? What is the name of the song?" Miroku try to look at the piece of paper.

"That sir is a secret."

"Ok, ok, ok I understand then, usually it has to be good if you don't want me or anyone else to see it until you show it to Sesshomaru."

"You know me to well Miroku. You better get some sleep we head home tomorrow." She turn around with the piece of paper and puts it in her box, she lies down and closes her eyes.

Miroku shook his head, he loved Kagome like a sister, but she over does her work none stop it was going to make her sick and she did not care. Miroku knew that deep in his heart, she did not care, yet he nags about it in hopes she would change her mind about this work and that of Sesshomaru business. He lay there thinking, until sleep over came him.

It was not until late for Kouga finally wanted sleep, he was angry with everyone that night, not once had Kagome admitted her feelings for him, he knew she did feel for him, and she was keeping it bottled because she did not want to hurt his cousins' heart, and because what happen few years ago. He was smacking his knees left and right on the beds, causing few to stir in their sleeping dreams. He stares down at Kagome, as she sleeps clenching the pillow with life or death.

They needed someone to play death music on the keyboard and so he was well equip for it, his cousin recommend him deeply and he was in, but once he saw Kagome, he knew he needed to be close to her. _'Why cannot you admit it Kagome, you feel for me as if I felt for you the first minute. Come to me Kagome, what do I have to do to make you see I am the one for you. We share the same feelings when it comes to our parents do we not?' _His eyes soon were glassy looking when it came down to it, tears were going to form, '_I will make you see Kagome, and soon, I promise. I will be the best thing you ever sat your eyes on, and I will get help on it.'_ Kouga turn around and jump on top of his bunk to lay down for second he turn around when he saw his secret stash of him and Kagome when they was together.

They look happy as he held her in his arms, all came down when a girl proclaim she was pregnant with his child. Soon headlines read, **"Wolf Shredder cheats on Purple Blood"** **"Wolf Shredder makes girl Pregnant after one night stand" **then under that article read

"Wolf Shredder known as keyboard player for 'Purple Butterflies Bleed' had cheated on his long time love and girlfriend Purple Blood with another woman. Some of the fans are outrage of what Wolf Shredder had done to Purple Blood. Purple Blood being 18 years of age and that of Wolf Shredder being 20, he will be going to court for sleeping with 17-year-old girl name Ayume Samasaki. The female claims have been drug and rape by the 20 year old, who said and quote "He seem sad that his girlfriend did not no longer find him interesting and had came to me, his long time fan, to talk. I felt bad for him and so went back to the hotel with him to talk. He gave me something to drink and soon felt woozy, I must have black out because next my clothes were gone." The court date is going to be held July 26, 2001 for more details go to page six.

He did in fact go to court and found not guilty three years ago. They done a test on the girl to find no semen on her, and to find she was not and was never pregnant, but what happen he kiss the girl name Ayume because he was jealous of Kagome and all the guys who was giving her their attention and giving kisses on their cheeks. Kouga turned away and closed his eyes, he allows sleep to take over him and memories of Kagome use to be in his arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wake up, Wake up," A teen voice called to the sleeping Kagome. Kagome blink to find her vision blur, she blink a few times and then saw Shippou face, he was jumping up and down, with a smile on his boy face. Kagome brought her clock to her face and saw it was 5:00 am in the morning.

"Shippou, honey, it is 5 in the morning." She started to sit up to see everyone had heard Shippou voice, because they too was sitting up.

"Mom it's my birthday." He sits on the bed looking at Kagome with an innocent face.

"No honey it's in two day." Kagome said, she scooted over, and Shippou sat next to her. "You excited to be 15?"

"Yea mom." He said quickly.

"Well kid," it was Miroku tiring voice breaking in, "Wait in two days, we will be off tour and we get paid and then we can have a party if you let us sleep."

"Miroku, " It was Kouga voice, "The child is now looking forward to his 15 birthday, let him be, besides when you turn 15 we weren't allow sleep for three weeks, at least his is three days." Kouga turn back around and close his eyes.

"Shippo go to sleep ok, we want you in three days to be rested up ok?"

"Ok mom," with that he jump up to his bed and turn around, "Goodnight." and he fell asleep. Kagome sigh for a bit and then turn off the light and turn over to sleep once more.

She was not ready to tell him before his happiest day in his life. She promises after his birthday to tell him the bad news. She closed her eyes and allow sleep to over come her, in hopes the days to come it will be easy and full of luck.

Kagome woke up around six in the morning to find everyone else just started to stir awake. She smiled at the thought of how Shippo was happy to know he was soon turning the big 1-5, it made her happy also. He was a bright child, and the only child she ever had in her life. She was 21 and happy with her group. Only that one year that had started to become big and famous was when the news hit that her ex boyfriend had slept with another female. It tore at her heart that the man she had called hers would think that, but to find out he just kiss her. Everyone thought she would forget and go back out with Kouga, or Wolf Shredder, but she did not, it hurt too much to know he made out with another female because he was jealous she was giving kisses to those on a cheek.

Kagome stood up and walk to the bathroom to hurry and get dress, she wanted to see where the bus driver was and grab a mountain dew before everyone seen them. She brush her teeth and walk to the kitchen to find Kouga was already up and dress, she walk slowly to the table and chair and sat down. She saw that he had bought McDonalds for everyone.

"Kouga you didn't have to buy this, we had food." Kagome said.

"Yea, but hell Kagome we all know it's hard to make something while moving." He said taking a bite out of his egg sandwich. She took one out of her five Hash browns and started eating on it.

"Thanks Kouga." She looks down from his eyes.

"Kagome what happen to us? What happen to the love we shared?" He grabs her hand with his. "I love you Kagome, I didn't mean to make out with the girl. I was jealous and angry."

"Kouga that's not the point, I forgave you all these years." She said tears pile in her eyes.

"Kagome I . . ." Kouga was cut off.

"Mom is you crying?" It was Shippo voice, she turn around and wipe her eyes. "Did Kouga hurt you again?"

"No honey, mom just finally notice how big you are getting." She brought out her arms and he came to give her a hug. "Big 15, you're getting too big for my hugs now."

"No mom never, I know grandpa and you give hugs all the time." He said pulling away and looking at Kagome in the eyes. He wipes them down for her and he starts to smile, "I am not big."

"See what Kouga bought us Shippo." She scooted over for him to sit and so he did, he look down at the food and then at Kouga. "Shippo what do we say?"

"Thanks," was all he said and started to eat his food. Kagome and Kouga look at each other not another word said between the two adults, until Miroku woke up.

"Hey Cuz, see you brought breakfast." Miroku said pushing his shirt into his pants to tuck in. "So kid wake us up three days before your big birthday huh?" he sat down next to his cousin.

"I'm excited." He said before stuffing a muffin in his mouth.

"What you wanna do then for your birthday?" Kagome ask.

"I just want me, you, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Rin, like a family, to spend time together."

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome said. Sadness crept to Kagome, "I need to go to the bathroom." Shippo stood up to allow his mother to leave. Kouga jump over Miroku and hurried to follow Kagome who was crying.

"Kagome, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," She wipes her face. "I am happy for Shippo plan."

"Kagome, I know why you cry, not just for Shippo, but for your self."

"My parents, been divorce since I was 13 years old. When I was 15 I wished my family was with me on my big day."

"Kagome, I know. I'm here for you." He walks to Kagome and wrap his arms around her.

"I figured if I sing, and scream into the microphone the hurt the sadness would rush out, it does Kouga, I already been to the doctor."

"What?"

"I am going to talk to Sesshomaru first." She step away from him and walk to the door. She walk past everyone, tears gone from her eyes and look out the window. "How much longer is it until we reach our home town Tokyo?"

"An hour Kagome, you ok?"

"I am fine Jaken, I want to go home and lay in my bed." She sat down watching out the window as the scene of the tree went past along with the buildings.

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Home Sweet Home?

Kagome 21 Kouga 24 Shippo going to be 15 Miroku 22

Kagome 'Purple Blood' Kouga 'Wolf Shredder' Shippo 'Doom of Life' Miroku 'Lover of Death'

Inuyasha stretch out when he got off the airplane to get on a different bus going to Tokyo. To live across seas was one thing he wanted between him and Sesshomaru, but his brother called on him and so he must go. He smells the air of the ocean as the bus went past it.

"You miss Okinawa already?" It was Sango voice when she looks into her cousins eyes.

"Sango, why did you leave Tokyo?" Inuyasha asked quietly turning from the window to look at his cousin.

"Join your group. Why you ask?"

"There is more to it Sango. Why can't you tell me?"

"Inuyasha, I wanted to see things that are why, and I didn't want to take over the business." She let out a small laugh, "Come on do you really see me in a business suit saying 'Now our stocks are down?' that isn't me Inuyasha and you know it."

Inuyasha chuckle, "It is funny to see you say that though." Sango gave him a bunch in the arm.

"No it isn't Inuyasha, my puppy cousin."

"Now that isn't funny Sango." He pouted.

"Can you two shut up; I'm trying to listen to some music." Kikyou interrupted.

The two cousins laugh, and turn around to Kikyou. "What music are you listing too?" Sango ask.

"Something other then this band called 'Purple Butterflies Bleed' or some news of them."

Inuyasha and Sango stare at one another in confusion, who was Purple Butterflies Bleed? Without anyone asking aloud Kanna spoke up, "Naraku my brother he is their manager, they are the biggest group around Japan."

"Oh, yea I am afraid 'Purple Blood' said they are getting pretty big now." Sango spoke up.

"You are pen pals to another group?" Inuyasha look at Sango with confusion in his voice.

"Yea, she a fan of ours and I am a big fan of hers." Sango said.

"You are friends with someone who could maybe take us out of our singing career?" Kikyou said.

"Actually, Naraku wants to bind us together into one great show for the world." Kanna said with joy in her voice.

"That's great." Kikyou said sounded angry, she was angry at the fact that she be competing for Inuyasha.

"Can you turn on some of their music Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea sure, she even send me a demo of their new song that be coming out soon." Sango said, she put a CD in a stereo, and turn it on.

**_Bleed Purple:_**

_I cry for your tears_

_I cry for the time you will come_

_I cry for your BLACK HEART_

_You are Poison in my system_

_You make me sick_

_You make my heart beat fast_

_You make my head pound with death_

_**Drums starts beating, and then a gong is bang a low key is being play on the keyboard**_

_I wish you the best in life_

_I wish that the poison you gave me would leave_

_My heart is now dropping_

_If I ask you where the antidote would, you tell me_

It was song playing, and she sounded like she was going to cry.

_Has your BLACK HEART forgotten me?_

_Has it wanted to come and get me from inside?_

_I had wished that our love could stay together._

_I see now that you wish it not._

Before the song could even finished Kikyou turn it off, "Hey what you do that for?" Sango asked angry.

"That stuff is crap in my ears, there is no way they are that good if she sings like that!" Kikyou exclaim.

"Well news has it she has to stop screaming, she was best known as that. You want to hear the latest she has out that's hit number one more then eight time?" Sango turns then CD without looking at Inuyasha who was looking out the window.

'_That song, she was sad, you can feel her emotions in the song itself. What happen that had hurt her so much to poor her sadness and anger into one little song with a touch of loss and love?' _Inuyasha soon snapped into reality when he heard a song came on.

Starts soft.

_WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!_

_What happen to the love you gave me_

_How can you do such a thing?_

_Have. I. Not. Been. There. For. You._

_Male Voice:_

_If the life you had once wanted was taken _

_What could you do to make it all different?_

Speeds up

_Purple Blood:_

_IT WASN'T ME_

_You went to another with a problem_

_You told lies that was not expectable_

_How could you do this to me . . .?_

_Life was perfect_

_Life could have a lot of meaning_

_Yet. You. Took. It. All. Away. (You took it all away) 'How can you?'_

Again Kikyou turn off the Music and took the CD and smash it, "They bite ok, please turn on some good toons." She sat back down.

"I think they are competition to us." Inuyasha declared.

"Naraku said they were growing big. They had a few picket signs cause of the music that is play. Knowing Purple Blood she took to hot seat and explains why her music was popular to those who were listing."

Inuyasha listens, so this band had many problems on the music. "Who was the male singer in it?"

"Oh that's 'Wolf Shredder' he dated 'Purple Blood' till the problem hit with them." Kanna said slowly.

"Problems? What kind of Problems?" Inuyasha looked at Sango and Kanna.

"You know Inuyasha, it was all over the news. 'Wolf Shredder' got a girl pregnant, and so he cheated on 'Purple Blood'." Kikyou spoke up with a grin on her face.

"That's not it Kikyou, the story went out like this, "Sango spoke up. "A girl claim rape on Wolf Shredder, who said no he only made out with her, he did in fact cheat on Purple Blood cause of jealousy, he was found not guilty."

"I think I remember that." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders.

"Its old news now, they broke up and as long as I know they have not been together." Kanna said.

* * *

"We are almost home!" Shippou scream out as the sign read "Welcome to Tokyo" Miroku must have been more excited the most to get away from his cousin. Being together for more then two months drove everyone nuts in Kagome eyes. The only one who did not go bonkers seems to be Kagome. She had work to do coming out of her left and right ear all the time they were on tour.

Kagome sat by the window and saw the trees and flowers going past them. She couldn't wait to get back to her regular life in Tokyo, she loved to sing and to scream, but after some news she receive during the tour, she thought about quitting, but her son Shippo was having such a good time being on the drums.

"We are almost there Kagome." Jaken voice screech to the young girl's ears, home it sounded mostly like Heaven to the young girl.

"I win spades again Kouga." Miroku said as he takes the cards they were playing and was shuffling them, "Play again?"

"This time we play slap jack," Kouga said with a fangy grin. Miroku nod at his cousin. Soon the game play and next anyone knew SLAP and then "Hey what was that for!"

"Your hand was on the jack and I was trying to beat you there dear, dear cousin."

"You didn't have to do it so hard!"

"It's the game not me."

"You're a liar Kouga."

"Me, Never." Kouga spoke of true innocents in his voice.

Kagome sigh as she kept hearing the arguments between the two cousins, Shippo on the other hand was reading and doing his school work. She watches as her son was having trouble with something. She stood up, started walking to him, and sat down.

"How is your homework coming, dear?"

"Sorta, I have to write an essay on my favorite thing to do, but I know I can never write about being in a band."

"Well write about your drum sets at home, sorta like writing about you being in a band; tell them how you enjoy making music."

"Thanks mom." He started then writing on his essay.

Kagome smile, she felt a pinch of hurt touch her heart as she watch the boy she called her. It was harder to look at him without wanting to cry, news piled on her about him, and little about her. It was harder to tell him news about his grandfather, and his grandmother, she never thought it was going to be this hard to tell him everything.

"Well here we are our stopping place for you all to get off at to get home and back to normal." Jaken voice came to everyone ears. They all started to grab their things and as soon as the bus stopped everyone were off, and they started to get in their cars and drove separate ways, Kagome took a few seconds before starting the car though.

"Mom, something wrong?" Shippo sat in the back seat with his seat belt on.

"No Shippo, just a little tired is all, you all excited to be back and visiting Rin?"

Shippo head bobs up and down in a yes, he looks very excited. She started the car, put it in drive, and started to drive off.

"Mom can you put on 'Rabid Dogs Off Leash'?

Kagome look in her review mirror at her son, "yea," was her small reply to the boy in the back, she push in a Cd and then blare the music up some for her son.

_**Poison Life:**_

_Sing my song _

_Sing your life to me_

_Drink my song_

_Drink your life_

_If I could count the times, you had promise_

_Promise the life you said was worth wild_

_Now your body lies in my arms_

_You are not moving, not breathing_

_**Kitana:**_

_I know what I said_

_I once promised you my life, the love_

_I wish to make it up to you_

_In the after life_

_If I sing your song, will you sing mine?_

_If I sing my life to you, will you sing yours to me?_

_If I drink your Song, Will you drink mine?_

_If I drink my life, will you drink yours?_

The music starts to slow down more as a slow voice with mystic sound to it comes on.

_**Mystic:**_

_The Girl life is now over_

_She cannot longer sing the song_

_She will keep her promise as always_

_She will be your Corps Bride._

_**Poison Life and Kitana:**_

_Corps Bride, love shall come no matter what then_

_**Kitana:**_

_My promises will be kept_

_My love will go on and on for you_

The music keeps playing on, until she goes to a stop light, she sighs, Kagome always hated these thing. That is when a bus stop, she look out to see four people on it. She shook her head when she spotted a girl that looked just like her. Girl apparently saw her to; it was like looking in a mirror. She must of spoke to the young man because next thing he came to look a closer look at her. Kagome turned to see the light finally turn green and took off quickly.

"Mom that one female looked like you." Shippo spoke.

"No Shippo she didn't look nothing like me, her hair look ratted out." This caused Shippo to laugh at her.

* * *

"Hey you hear that, she was playing our music." Sango said, she sounded excited.

"She looked like you" Kanna spoke up.

"No that can't be, Kikyou puts on a lot of make up for her beauty." Inuyasha said, causing Sango to laugh a little too much and the bus driver.

"What?" Kikyou screeched at them.

Inuyasha turn to the window deep in thought, "You thought she was cute didn't you cousin?" Sango whispers to him.

"Oh come on Sango, she just some girl I will see once, besides she has a kid."

"She a single parent, Inuyasha you like kids I know you do." Sango said.

"Like I will ever see her again anyways." He said.

The bus driver drove to an off limit pavements. It was Inuyasha idea to have bought it so they could be let off here and takes their cars home. Inuyasha and Sango thought it are best to go straight to Inuyasha house to see his brother.

"You can't tell me that you weren't attracted to that female in the car?"

"Sango get off it ok, it's not a big deal." Inuyasha said as he took a right.

"Well tell me at lease you did or not."

"I did ok," Has he was ready to pull in a drive way he notice the same car that they past, Sango and Inuyasha look at each other. After they fell into silence, they notice that Sesshomaru was walking out with Kagome, both waving at the two in the car.

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 what is going on?

Inuyasha and Sango look at another surprise, what now? Sango was the first one out and then Inuyasha they walk to the door to meet up with Sesshomaru and Kagome. They look at another nervous of what to say.

"Let me guess," Kagome started out, "You must be Sango I heard so much about you and your passion for music." She looks at the silver hair boy, "and you are the hot head brother Inuyasha."

"Hot Head!" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, "Glad he could mention us to you, Kagome?"

"Correct, he must of mention my living here and my working here also with the business, making the music for the growing group, 'Purple Butterflies Bleed'."

"Well mention you working, but not mention you write music for that band." Sango said, she sounded excited, "Come we must talk more then, I have heard of you Kagome, you also love music." She took Kagome arm as they walk into the front room stood Shippo, "Hello," Sango spoke softly.

"Sango this is my son, Shippo," Kagome walk over to Shippo, "Shippo this is Sesshomaru cousin Sango." Shippo stood there staring, "Shippo, what you say?"

"Hello Sango,"

"Hello Shippo, how old are you?"

"I'm going to be 15 in two days!" He looks at her with a smile.

"Wow, 15, that's big for your age." Sango smiled, and before anything else Inuyasha walk into the room.

"That must be Mr. I-am-all-that." Shippo laugh and then took off running into his room.

"What? Sesshomaru what you been telling these two about me?"

"Everything Sir, now if you don't mind I think," before another word could come from her mouth,

"Kagome, we have work to do I thought," And enter Miroku, "wow, who the hot babe?" Then behind him came Kouga.

"I be right there Miroku and Kouga, I am just meeting the family I be staying with."

"An the 'babe' you have said to be my cousin," Sesshomaru spoke, "Sango, meet Kagome crew, Miroku an his cousin Kouga. They live across the street from us."

"Yea nice to meet you," Kouga spoke, "Who the nasty dog?"

"NASTY!" Inuyasha took a step forward, "You ugly looking piece of trash wolf, I dare you say the one more time."

"I guess you didn't hear me the first time, who the nasty dog?"

"Kouga, don't start it has been a long day, um writing music don't start please." She sighs, "Kouga this is Inuyasha, the brother of Sesshomaru."

Next everyone knew came, "You pervert," then a slap then a fall, "Keep your filthy hands to yourself!"

"Cousin every girl does that,"

"But this one was worth the pain."

Kagome sigh and started to walk outside, behind her was Kouga, and he was dragging his cousin outside with them. They sat down and started talking about music, but it was harder to pretend not to be the one in the band.

"I think you shouldn't. . . I mean Purple Blood shouldn't scream on that her voice is going to go out." Kouga said pointing to the words, "Poison is my Key".

Miroku nod, "She shouldn't be screaming no more."

"She says she wants to scream a bit more, nothing else." Kagome said writing down a few notes.

A voice broke there huddling, "So what is Purple Blood like?" It was Sango.

"She ok, she not too hard to work with, she makes things easy." Kagome spoke softly.

"Inuyasha off yelling at everyone, so I thought I could use a break from him, I been around him in Okinawa, so its tiring." She laughed and sat down next to Kagome, who hurry to put the papers away.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." She turns to find Sesshomaru standing by the door, looking serious. She stood up and looks at everyone.

"I will be back guys, I have business to attend to." With that she left quickly, she left with Sesshomaru, they walk up stairs, and into a business room with three computers. Sesshomaru offered her a chair and she sat down looking at him.

"Kagome, what I been hearing it can't be true." He turn around and started writing down something on a plain piece of paper, "The doctor said if you scream like you usually do, your throat is going to go out, you won't have a voice."

"I will do what I want to do Sesshomaru, I been hurt for a long time and I won't allow you to take it away from me." She stood up, "If you have anything else to say, say it to me face."

"Why are you keeping secrets from everyone then Kagome?"

"Why, that is such a stupid question." She took a deep breath tears trickle down, "My father died not to long ago Sesshomaru, I was give this letter," She brought few papers out, "He no longer with me, he dead." She took a deep breath, "all I have left is my mother who hates me to death, and a little brother who so spoiled, and my son." She wipes her tears, "then I have you." She turns around and walks away, leaving him by himself.

She started walking down the hall way until a boy's voice made her stop, "Mom," She turn around and smiled, "Can we go swimming?"

"Yea, why don't you get your swimming trunks on and we will go swimming." She said with a smile, she goes into another room another voice makes her stop.

"Hey," it was Inuyasha; she really did not need this.

"Hey, may I help you?" Kagome asked with a small smile on her lips.

"What you doing?"

"I am going to go swimming with my son." She said.

"Can I join you guys?"

"Sure, we can make it a party," she turned and left him alone.

"It sounds good to me." Inuyasha spoke and he ran to his room. Leaving Kagome to herself, she was going to struggle with this new idea of her, and everyone else living here then just her, Shippo and Sesshomaru, she had thought several times to move in with Kouga and Miroku, she couldn't stand crowds when she was in them, but when she is on stage she loves it. She turns to go to her room to put on her bathing suit, then as she was walking down the hallway Shippo took off running.

"Shippo, what the hurry, the pool will be there when you get there." Kagome grab her son, "Is there something out there you are looking forward to?"

"Yea, I want to jump in and get everyone wet." He grins, started to take off down the hallway. Kagome shook his, next she knew was a splash then everyone screaming. She walks outside to find Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the other males looking at her. She decided to wear her two-piece bikini; it was purple and black. A whistle heard from one of them as she sat down, she gave them a look. Inuyasha lean towards Sesshomaru.

"Does she usually dress like this?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru. This left Sesshomaru laughing hard, he turns to Kouga and Miroku,

"You hear this Miroku, Kouga; my little brother asked does Kagome dress like this all the time?" This caused Miroku and Kouga to laugh aloud-causing Sango, Kagome, and Shippo turn and look at Sesshomaru, and the two other men.

"Man you have a lot to learn about Kagome," Miroku spoke up, he slap him on the back hard. "Its hot outside I think I am going to go up and get my trunks on and join Kagome and Shippo," He stood up and started to walk.

"Yea I am with ya, we been at this for awhile, you wouldn't mind would ya Sesshomaru?"

"No by all means, go for it, it hardly ever gets used." With that, Kouga stood up and started to walk behind his cousin.

"What the deal between them?" Sango asked.

"Kagome just lost her father, so they are trying to comfort her the best they all can." Sesshomaru spoke softly for the two to hear. "Her father went into the hospital, whiles her mother left her, and took her little brother away from her." He continues on, "Shippo, is her only family she has other then. . ." He pause for a second,

"Her crew of workers is the other family." Sango said in a sad tone. That was a save for Sesshomaru. "How sad is that? Your family been taken away from you, and all you have is your child, and the people you work with." Sango spoke sadly.

"Yea," Inuyasha said very quietly.

Before any could see it coming water been splashed and Sango was wet, "Why you, wait till I get my swim suit on!" Sango exclaim, Shippo stuck his tongue out, she stood up and ran to the house.

Inuyasha lean to his brother, "Her son, she would be around 7 to have a child, she couldn't have lived."

"Brother, she had a sister who was 13 years old; she didn't want the child and wanted to drown it when she got home. Kagome step up and wanted to take care of it, everyone said she was too young, but I on the other hand seen her take care of 15 dogs and brought them all to 190 health." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome dive under the water, took hold of Shippo, and brace him with a hug. "She didn't have time to become a child, only an adult, her parents split up when she was in such a early age, she had no choice."

Inuyasha could not believe this, "Her sister, she could have been tride for murder, and for her to take on such a responsibility, how could she do such that?"

"She learn Inuyasha," Sesshomaru, "I will go up and get my swim trunks on and go swimming," he stood up and walk away, while Sango started to run, she jump right into the water, and grab Shippo.

"You wanna splash?" Sango dunk him, brought him back up. "See boy I can do that!" Kagome laughed aloud at this. Kagome started to splash Sango and Shippo who splashed her back. Inuyasha turn his back to them and started to think that is when he heard everyone being quiet, his dog-ears started to twitch, before he knew it his chair was pick off the ground and he thrown in. Kouga and Miroku, along with them Sesshomaru had caught this and laugh their butts off. Inuyasha head pop up to find Kagome and everyone laughing,

"That wasn't funny!" Inuyasha yelled, splash everyone.

"No brother that was freaking hilarious," Sesshomaru said

Everyone started to get back into the pool but Kagome, she got on all fours and motion Inuyasha to her that he did, and whisper, and "It's on now isn't it?" Inuyasha stare blankly at her, she jump in and dunk him.

"Get him mom!" Shippo yelled out with a laugh.

Inuyasha stood up and look at Kagome, he grabbed her around her stomach and lifted her up, and "You don't wanna do this Inuyasha!" She laughed, "I have body guards, Miroku, and Kouga helps me!"

"No way Kagome you start it you finish it." Kouga said laughing, "right cousin?"

"Correct." Miroku said crossing his arms.

"Then I will fire you two!" that was her last words cause she went right under, and came back up. She looks at her two friends as they laugh when she came back up, oh its funny now huh?" She started to walk to the two cousins who then started to back away.

"Now Kagome, we were going to help you, right Kouga?" Miroku look at his cousin.

"Yea, we were going to help no matter what." Kouga said.

"Oh boys you know I wouldn't do that to any of you two, after all I love you like brothers." She said, she turn around she heard them sigh in great belief that she was not going to do anything. "Then again," She turn around and jump on both of them who went under the water, she turn and dive under and before they could lift their heads up from the water she was on the other side of the pool waving.

Inuyasha stare, he could not believe that the two people got dunk by one girl, Shippo must have seen his face because he spoke up, and "Mom knows how to take care of herself." He laughed and took off swimming to Kagome.

Sango swim over and watch with Inuyasha as Kagome, and the other three was laughing, and splashing, "Well,"

"What?"

"You like her."

"No"

"Yea you do cousin, she perfect, even for a pin pal she has it all it seems."

"No she doesn't," It was Sesshomaru, they both turn to see him, but he went under the water and went into the four who was having fun.

Leaving the two cousins confuse to this thought, Kagome did not have it all, what in the world did she not have that she needed? With that last thought stuck in Sango and Inuyasha mind, they join in, into the fun that they were having.

----------------------------------------------------------

read and review please,


End file.
